


i keep seeing a color and it makes me think of you and i just wanted to let you know youve been an awesome friend

by Good_Or_Bad_Luck



Series: Short Lumberjanes Fics with Really Long Titles [7]
Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Colors, Gen, Lowercase, and NOT in 2nd person??? omg??, holy shit its NOT mally??? from ME??, it could be gay. if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Or_Bad_Luck/pseuds/Good_Or_Bad_Luck
Summary: purple and pink were two colors that went together. and jo went with april.
Relationships: April & Jo (Lumberjanes)
Series: Short Lumberjanes Fics with Really Long Titles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655548
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	i keep seeing a color and it makes me think of you and i just wanted to let you know youve been an awesome friend

purple and pink were two colors that went together. and jo went with april. 

april knew from day one, loud and proud as ever she knew it. from friendship bracelets made only of purple and pink strings and beads. to the pink glasses she got with purple sparkles that jo helped her pick out. she lost the glasses though, but the friendship bracelet was worn on her wrist until it got too small, so she tapped it to the inside of her notebook instead.

“bracelet made for me and jo!” scribbled next to it with hearts and stars and a small doodle of a mermaid jo and april.

jo knew from day one, but quieter, more soft-spoken. from a series of pink and purple pens she always had on her that she loved. to the bit of rose quartz from april she kept in her pocket to go with her purple quartz necklace. she was always scarred shed lose the rose quartz, but carried it with her everywhere like a good luck charm.

“tap to every new invention.” jo whispers to herself as she looks at the rose quartz, a bit of luck from april to jo.

jo went with april and everyone in roanoke cabin knew from day one. nightmares of monsters and magicks turned into jo or april always ending up in the messy blankets of the other’s bunk. pages in april’s notebook about monsters always had jo’s handwritten notes scribbled in the margins, sometimes even arguments held only in the margins of pages. 

“dont argue i let you get the best bunk!” written in cursive in pink pen.

“youre scared youre going to fall off the top bunk in your sleep.” under it with a scribbled mess of purple pen. 

jo went with april, like the colors purple and pink. they knew from day one, and so did the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i DID write this to spite the fact that everyone in the lj discord thinks i can only write mally and theyre right, but heres jo and april!!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> (/thats a joke i was like "oh? purple?" and wrote this at 3 am)


End file.
